lechateaudephantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Musthaf9
Sekilas Kisah Pada zaman dahulu kala, di negeri yang jauh, hiduplah seorang anak kecil yang menderita. Anak ini memiliki banyak cita-cita dan semangat yang tinggi. Tapi usahanya belum ada yang berhasil, meskipun ia sudah menggunakan berbagai macam cara. Karena nasib yang tak kunjung membaik, ia pun menengadahkan tangan, menangis memohon dan berdoa. Ia tak menyerah, meski hujan mengguyur lebat, dan petir menggelegar di setiap sudut langit. Tiba-tiba, awan gelap tebal itu membuka. Dari lubang itu jatuhlah seorang berpakaian serba putih dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya, yang ternyata seorang kakek-kakek. Pria tua itu perlahan bangun, dan berkata pada si bocah, "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Nak. Kenali dirimu, dan cukup jadilah dirimu sendiri!" Si anak berpikir, dan menyahut, "Just be yourself?" Pria tua itu mengangguk. "Iy... aaarrgghh!!!" Tiba-tiba saja dari perut si tua itu keluar sebilah pedang, ia ditusuk dari belakang. Pelakunya adalah seorang berjubah hitam, dengan tulisan M aneh (seperti pada gambar) di tengahnya. Ia lalu mencabut pedangnya, dan menatap si anak. Dilemparkannya sesuatu yang langsung menempel pada mata si anak itu, membutakannya untuk sementara. Diiringi teriakan-teriakan malang si pria tua, si anak berusaha melepas benda di matanya itu. Dan ketika ia berhasil, si kakek-kakek sudah menghilang. Tinggal si misterius berjubah hitam, dengan pedang katananya yang berlumur darah. "No! Don't be yourself, kid! Be MORE!!" Dan ia menghilang. Pada zaman dahulu kala yang lain, di negeri jauh yang lain, hiduplah seorang anak lain yang mengalami masalah lain. Ia adalah anak seorang kaya raya, dan ia sudah sangat bosan dengan hidup. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menyendiri dan mencari makna hidup. Tepat sebelum ia mengelana, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang pria tua bersayap dan berpakaian putih. Ia mendekat pelan, dan berkata, "Makna dari hidup, adalah membuat hidupmu bermakna." Si anak diam sebentar. "Maksudnya?" Pria tua itu terus mendekat. "Maksudnya adalah... aaarrgghh!!" Suara ledakan terdengar dari belakang si tua, yang bersamaan dengan itu ia terdorong ke depan. Suara ledakan itu terdengar lagi, dan si tua terdorong dan berteriak kesakitan lagi. Lagi dan lagi hingga akhirnya kakek-kakek itu jatuh, dan terlihatlah si pelaku di belakangnya. Dia berjubah hitam, dengan lambang M aneh di tengah. Dan ia memegang sebuah senjata api panjang yang pada tiap tembakan memuntahkan banyak peluru. Ia menoleh pada si anak, dan menunjuk sesuatu di luar jendela di belakangnya. "Oh, look, there's superman!" Si anak terpancing, dan menoleh. "Mana?" Dan di saat yang sama, terdengarlah suara ledakan dan teriakan terakhir sang pria tua saat si misterius itu menghabisinya. Saat si anak membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, si misterius sudah ada dekatnya, dan tengah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam senjatanya itu. "To better understand your life, you should observe it from both side. The inside, and the..." Sekarang si misterius mengarahkan senjatanya ke si anak. "Kaboom!" The Real "Sekilas" Musthaf9 adalah seorang penulis fantasi kemudian serta LCDP yang sok jago, sok keren, sok merendah, dan seabrek soksok lainnya. Ia juga tipe penulis klasik penggemar klise yang lebih suka mengutak-atik apa yang sudah ada daripada membuat sesuatu yang totally new. Dalam menulis sebuah kisah fantasi pun, ia lebih suka memperjelas detail kehidupan pada satu universenya daripada membuat sebuah universe lain yang baru. Sehingga hampir semua kisah fantasinya memiliki hukum buatan yang sama, dan berada pada satu "bumi" yang sama. Seperti yang tergambar pada kisah di atas, si musthaf9 ini terkadang agak kontroversial dan menantang. Dan biasanya unsur ini jugalah yang ia cari saat membaca kisah fantasi lain, unsur berbeda dan aneh tapi dikemas dengan apik. Dalam menanggapi cerita, biasanya dia selalu memiliki lebih banyak kebun cabe daripada pohon permen. Ya, biasanya unsur yang sudah bagus dibiarkan, sementara bagian yang jelek dikomentari, agar diperbaiki tentunya. Meskipun agak sering menemui masalah EyD, tapi penulis ini jarang membahasnya, karena malas menulis ulang apa yang sudah ia sampaikan di cerita sebelumnya. Dan terkadang, daripada berprasangka buruk, ia lebih suka menuliskan "Periksa keyboardnya, ya!" Penulis ini juga memiliki sebuah malasah kronis. Besar ide daripada semangat. Ya, stok idenya mungkin belum pernah habis, tapi semangat menulisnya tertinggal entah dimana. Jika kebetulan ada waktu luang, silakan mampir di sini! Category:People of LCDP